


Red and Green

by ThatsMyQToLeave



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Based on a dodie Song, Christmas, Christmas Eve angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I’m bad at tags and it’s almost 2 am, Loneliness, M/M, Sharing a Bed, They eat lobster bisque and I think that’s the gayest think I’ve written in a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsMyQToLeave/pseuds/ThatsMyQToLeave
Summary: Picard is alone on Christmas Eve again. Q shows up to keep him company.Thank you Bitribbles for editing this story and giving me ideas! Y’all really need to check them out they’re amazing!Inspired by Dodie’s song Red and Green
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/Q
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Red and Green

I was alone on Christmas Eve again, Which normally, I wouldn't have a problem with. This year felt lonelier than previous ones, but I couldn't quite place why. Maybe it was because of the recent news of Data and Geordi's engagement or maybe I was just tired of being alone. I glanced over at the kitchen. I didn't have the energy to cook. I'll just replicate some dinner, I thought. I went over to the replicator and contemplated what to eat. 

"Get me something too," a familiar voice said behind me. I turned around to see Q sitting at the dining room table. I couldn't help but smile for a second. It was nice to see someone again even if it was just Q. "What would you like?"  
"How about a lobster bisque?"  
I turned around and replicated two bowls. I walked over to the table and placed the bowls down. I sat down and started to eat when Q asked me, "So, Picard what happened to all the decorations? You didn't even put up a tree."  
Decorations? I hadn't even thought about decorating the house in years.  
"Well I'm the only one who's going to see it, so what's the point? It's just a lot of work for nothing," I said, with more self pity than I intended.  
"So I take it you don't have any plans tomorrow."  
I didn't know exactly what to say, so I kept eating. God, was I really this pathetic, I thought? Maybe I wouldn't be alone this time now that Q was here. I never thought I'd spend Christmas with Q but lo and behold here I am. We continued to eat in silence. 

"I should just decorate the place for you. Your home looks so depressing." Before I could protest, Q snapped his fingers, instantly covering the place in red and green decorations. "See, isn't that better?"  
"Fine, as long as you promise to get rid of it later."  
I grabbed the two bowls and placed them by the sink. I looked through the small window above the sink to see snow gently falling. I hadn't noticed that it started snowing again. I should move to the living room bay window if I'm going to watch it. Now that I think of it, when was the last time I watched the snow fall?  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, I was just looking at the snow. I'm going to watch it in the living room, feel free to join me." 

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to the bay window. Q sat next to me. The snow falling was so peaceful. The red and green lights tinted the snow. I don't think I would've noticed that it started snowing if Q wasn't here. Even if I did notice it, I doubt it would seem this beautiful. Interesting how easily I could have missed something right in front of me.  
I leaned against Q and then quickly stood up. Q gave me a confused look and I quickly came up with an excuse.  
"I... umm... am going to bed." I walked into the bathroom. I let out a sigh of relief. I grabbed my toothbrush. As I brushed my teeth I couldn't help but realize how abnormal all of this was. Last time I saw Q, I was yelling at him to leave me alone. Now, here I am having dinner and watching snow fall with him. Q was surprisingly pleasant to be around today. 

I got into bed. Q appeared next to me. Normally, I would've kicked him, out but I didn't want to. Whatever the consequences of letting my guard down around Q were, I'll gladly accept them.  
"Why are you by yourself?"  
"It's just how life turned out."  
"Why aren't you going to visit someone?"  
"Well everyone I know is married or has kids at this point. I wouldn't want to intrude."  
"If it makes you feel any better, I get lonely too."  
"You? Really? You can talk to anyone in the universe."  
"I don't really have any friends. Everyone hates me. I don't really blame them..." Q trailed off and looked away from me.  
"If it's any consolation,I liked your company tonight," I said as I put my hand on his in an attempt to comfort him. I pulled away from him, uncomfortable with the implication.  
"Goodnight, Q."  
"Night, Jean-Luc." 

__________

I woke up to Q and I comfortably embracing each other. I've missed this. I hadn't noticed how touch starved I was until right now. Oh God, what was I doing? Maybe I should try to leave. I definitely should leave. I tried to move out of his arms but Q pulled me closer.  
"Don't leave..."  
"Can you let go of me?"  
"Hmm, why?"  
"Because I need to get ready for the day."  
Q let me go and I let out a breath of relief before getting out of bed. I went into the kitchen. I put on a kettle for tea. 

Everything that happened last night was starting to sink in. What was I thinking last night? Had I really been so desperate that I would let Q get this close? This is the same person who tormented my crew and me for years. He killed 18 members of my crew! I let a murderer into my bed! What was wrong with me? I should've demanded he leave out the second he appeared at the dinner table. It never should've gotten to this point. I should tell him to leave. 

I felt a hand grab my shoulder, making me jump. I glanced over to see Q before looking out the window. I didn't want to look at him.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. Q I think you should leave."  
"What? Jean-Luc..."  
"Picard. You haven't earned the right to use my first name."  
"Where is this all coming from? Just last night you were so willing to sleep with me."  
"Don't say it like that."  
"Oh okay... sorry." 

We stood there in silence for what felt like eternity.  
"I got you a gift," Q said, breaking the silence.  
"No Q..." I trailed off, not knowing how to finish that sentence.  
I felt something brush up against my leg. I looked down to see a pit bull. Q gave me a dog? I put my hand out to it.  
"I'm going to go."  
"Wait," I said as I grabbed his arm. "Stay for breakfast."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again Bitribbles for editing this! ❤️


End file.
